The invention is directed to a gaming apparatus and a method of gaming, and in particular to a personalized gaming apparatus and a method of personalized gaming.
Many gaming system operators offer a voluntary player tracking system as part of their services. In return for permitting the gaming system operator to track the performance of the gaming units the player uses, the player is awarded points dependant upon the player's use. For example, the player may be awarded a certain number of points every time the player wagers a certain level of value (e.g., $1000). The player may redeem the points with the gaming system operator for premium gifts, such as clothing and the like. Alternatively, the points may be redeemed for value.
As part of such a system, the player is assigned an identifier that the player enters into a gaming unit input device before he or she begins to play. For example, the player may be assigned a Personal Identification Number (PIN) that the player enters into the gaming unit using an associated key pad. Alternatively, the player may have a player tracking card that the player swipes through a card reader to transfer the identifier to the gaming unit.
Once the player has identified him or herself to the gaming unit, the gaming unit is ready to transfer data about the player's use of the gaming unit. The gaming unit may, for example, transfer this data to a central server. The central server receives the data transmitted by the gaming unit, and uses the data to update a record associated with the identifier. The record may include a total of the value wagered by the player to date and the number of points awarded. Alternatively, the gaming unit may transfer the data about the amount wagered to a storage device on the card.
Other data besides the value wagered may be transferred from the gaming unit for storage. For example, data may be transferred from the gaming unit concerning the types of games played and the amount of value wagered on each game. Other data about the player's wagering patterns may be transferred as well.
Eventually, the player will redeem the earned points for a premium gift or the like. In such a case, the player takes his or her card (or PIN) to a designated kiosk, window or counter. An employee of the gaming system operator uses the card (or PIN) to access the player's record, and makes a deduction from the player's accumulated point total in an amount equal to that set for the premium gift that the player wishes to receive. The gaming system employee presents the player with the gift, and the transaction is complete.
PCT Publication No. WO 01/74464 states that a storage device may be used to permit a player to “pause” a game being played on a gaming unit that is programmed to play a game which simulates a sporting event, such as boxing or football. It is stated that a memory device, such as a card, may be used to store data which will be utilized to reconstruct the gaming conditions (including value remaining) that existed when the player made the decision to leave the gaming unit. It is further stated in WO 01/74464 that the stored data may be used to permit the player to build “status.” An example is given with reference to sports such as horse racing and auto racing. Specifically, it is stated that the player may be allowed to “build up a stable of horses or a team of automobiles that would be managed over time by the player.”